


Maybe It's Maybelline

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser had no idea it would affect him this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Maybelline

Fraser's running late to pick up Ray at the Vecchios’, because he has to (again) extricate Turnbull from the Consulate's dumbwaiter, and (one more time) give the lecture about how they were never intended for human transport.

When he finally arrives, Ray has long since finished his favor for Ma Vecchio, something plumbing-related. (He does a lot of household maintenance for her; Fraser asked him once if he minded, and Ray shrugged, said, "Doesn't make up for not being _him_. Least I can do.") And, out of boredom, or perhaps simply worn down by the force of nature that is an 11-year-old Vecchio girl, Ray has consented to…cosmetics.

Ray is slouched in one of the kitchen chairs, letting Lucia put eyeliner on him.

Fraser stops dead in the kitchen doorway, because as of late Ray has inspired—inappropriate, impossible thoughts; but the sight of him with smudged black liner is a whole new level of inspiration. Stirring. Startling.

Fraser steps closer, can't stop himself from reaching out a thumb, wiping away a smeared bit. He is, possibly, shaking.

Ray narrows his eyes, and Fraser can hardly breathe, because that is a considering-evidence look, a weighing of facts, and what will his conclusion be?

Ray turns to Lucia, says, "Hey. Changed my mind. Mascara? Go for it," looks at Fraser again, and smiles.

 

\---end---


End file.
